Star Studded Sea
by animekraze
Summary: A thousand sugar stars grants two kisses. MakaxCronaxKid


Title: Star Studded Skies

**Rating: PG-13 (one swear, oo)**

**Pairing: MakaxCronaxKid**

**Table: 3**

**Prompt: #26 "a thousand sugar stars" **

**Summary: A thousand sugar stars grants two wishes and a kiss. **

**A/N: I thought of how when you make a thousand paper stars, you're granted one wish (ten thousand fulfills your love dreams). And in Japan there is this candy, basically sugar melted into ball-with-spikes objects (aka stars, DUH) and colored bright pastel colors (they're quite delicious…and sugary…bwahaha). So combine the two, and you get…A FIC! WHOO! Again, Crona is MALE. I think I might switch off here and there. **

_**(SE)**_

A thousand sugar stars.

A thousand sugar stars studded the blue, blue sea, stationary in its place.

A thousand sugar stars surrounded Crona's head, some closer to his ears than others. They crowded around him, outlining his body, bringing him unwanted attention.

Two pairs of hands pushed the stars away, and two heads joined Crona.

"Shouldn't we be picking them up?" Maka picked up one of the stars and popped it into her mouth.

Kid arranged some of the stars so they were arranged accordingly by color and size. "We should…move a little to the right, Maka."

"Right, right, symmetry, correct?"

"Yes, and stop, you're perfect right there."

A thousand sugar stars surrounded the three who were lying down on the sea like carpet.

Crona curled his toes, and uncurled them. He fingered the deep blue threads of the carpet in his hands, taking in every texture until his fingers memorized the touch.

The only thought that ran through his mind was…

"How did we get ourselves into this?" Maka sighed, her pigtails spread over the stars, over the carpet.

"I told you we should have gotten scissors." Kid sighed as well, tasting one of the sugar stars. "These are very sweet."

"Of course they are, they're completely made out of sugar." Maka sniggered.

Crona closed his eyes, thinking back to just a few minutes ago.

They were all gathered in her apartment. At the time, everyone else was supposed to come, but complications prevented the others to come.

Soul had to go shopping for groceries (they were in code red for supplies).

Liz and Patty had planned a shopping trip the same day (in other words, they made up a last minute excuse so they wouldn't have to study).

Black Star just didn't come, and Tsubaki, who was searching for him, gave Maka a bag of sugar stars as compensation.

"Share these with everyone else. I'm sorry we can't come." Tsubaki apologized, nearly bowing in apology.

"It's okay, Tsubaki," Maka smiled, "Let's meet up another day, okay?"

Tsubaki nodded and said her goodbyes, waving so when she left.

"What are those, Maka?" Crona asked, looking at the rather large bag of sugar stars.

"Sugar stars…one thousand to be exact." Maka laughed nervously, placing the heavy package on the couch.

"A thousand?" Kid examined the bag carefully, "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Can't really do much about it." Maka laughed. She picked up the large packet and attempted to pull the package open. "It…won't open." She grunted, pulling even harder.

"Let me do it," Kid took a package from her, and pulled as hard as he could (without creating a huge disaster), "It's…sealed tight. I'll go get scissors."

"Let…me try." Crona took the package, "I'll try to open it." He mumbled, pulling the plastic as hard as she could. "It's…too…" He pulled even harder.

And the package opened.

More like, ripped completely in half sending both Crona and the sugar stars flying.

Crona gaped, falling over onto the deep blue carpet. He grunted as his back hit the ground, and protected his face as soon as he saw the sugar stars flying over his head.

They all landed all around the carpet, landing on Crona, bouncing, clattering, and creating a loud sound as they hit the ground.

Crona nearly shrieked as soon as he felt the force of the sugar stars hitting his stomach and chest. He paused for a second; waiting to see if that was all that was left of the sugar stars. When all was quiet, he lowered his arms and glared at the array of pastel colored stars on his body.

"…Crona, are you okay?"

"…Y-Yeah…" Aside from having whatever was left was his pride severely beaten and broken, he was fine, more than fine, fine and dandy (NOT).

Kid and Maka stared at the large amount of sugar stars that surrounded Crona. Their mouths were wide open with shock.

Kid's eye was twitching. It was a complete mess (and it wasn't even symmetrical)! He had a sudden urge to find the vacuum cleaner, and he was about to until Maka stopped him.

Maka looked at him and then at Crona, indicating that he should take a better look at the fallen comrade.

Crona had lifted his arms back over his eyes, his chest rising and falling a little faster than before. He hiccupped occasionally, his arms moving, rubbing his teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry," he gulped, "I-I'll clean it up…"

"Why?" Maka spoke before Crona could make a single move. "I think it looks pretty cool." She made random movements with her head at Kid.

_You can clean up later comfort Crona now!_ Was what she said.

Kid raised an eyebrow at Maka and looked down at the floor. The stars were scattered everywhere, even under the furniture. It bothered him to the point where he could rip out his own eyebrows…but…what bothered him the most was Crona. Crona, who was lying on the ground, nearly sobbing because it was so embarrassing, so ungraceful, and at the moment Crona was probably feeling low, lower than dirt.

Kid looked at Maka.

_Let's go lie down next to Crona. _Was what he said.

Maka seemed surprise, and she nodded, a smile on her face.

The both of them kneeled down next to Crona and shuffled the sugar stars away. They laid themselves near Crona so that a 'Y' shape was formed.

"So…now what do we do." Kid ate another sugar star.

"We could…just eat them all until they're gone." Maka chewed on another one.

Crona ate none. Yet. He picked one up, a pastel pink colored one. He felt the bumps that stabbed his fingers and dropped it into his mouth. He sloshed it around, using his tongue to move the candy side to side. And then he chewed, tasting the sugar melt in the heat of his saliva. And then he swallowed, the taste of sugar lingering on his tongue. "It's…good."

Kid and Maka turned their heads to look at Crona.

"It's…good, really good…I…like it." Crona smiled, taking another one, this time a green pastel colored sugar star. "It's sweet…like the both of you, and it makes me feel happy…like the both of you. I'm…really glad I'm here with both of you, on the floor like this. Thank you…" he chewed the green pastel sugar star, savoring the flavor, letting it melt in his mouth.

Kid and Maka continued to stare at Crona.

"Crona…that's so sweet." Maka turned over onto her stomach.

"I never knew you felt that way." Kid did the same.

The two were now facing Crona, the both of them scooting a closer and closer, bit by bit.

Crona looked back and jerked. They were a little too close. "I…guess…so…" He blushed, looking the other way. "I…I don't know how to deal with this."

Maka giggled, "You're so cute."

Kid smiled, "Heh, you always say that line."

Crona immediately sat up, "Sh-Shouldn't we start studying right now?"

Kid and Maka stood in place, "You're right, we should." Maka sighed, looking at all the sugar stars. She lifted her foot, noticing that she stepped on some of them. "Oh great…I crushed some of them…it'll take forever to get them out."

Crona lowered his head, guilty. "I-I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault, Crona." Kid comforted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were only trying to open the package."

"That's right. I should have used some scissors as soon as I couldn't open it." Maka placed a hand on Crona's other shoulder.

Somehow, Crona felt something was coming up.

And it did.

Both Kid and Maka kissed Crona's cheeks (perfectly symmetrical, as Kid made sure).

When they drew back, Crona brought his arms to his chest, fisting his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning ghostly white. He began babbling incoherent gibberish, stepping back a bit. His face exploded in shades of red. He was beginning to lose consciousness, as his knees buckled and he, once again, fell over.

"Crona!"

**

* * *

**

OMAKE

"I'm home," Soul walked into the apartment, groceries in hand. "Maka, are you here? I was thinking we could have beef stew or something like that for dinner…" he walked into the room that had the blue carpet.

It was a disaster. Sugar stars littered the floor, some of them crushed into the carpet. It was obvious that it would take a long time to vacuum the sugar dust out, that is, if he COULD get them out.

Soul gritted his teeth, "MAKA!" he screamed, dropping the groceries.

**

* * *

**

OMAKE

"So how do we do this symmetrically?"

"What do you mean symmetrically? That's impossible, are you going to make sure we're in a particular position every single moment?"

"…If I can."

"Great, that'll be fun."

"Wait, Crona's a guy, right? So how do we do this…you're the girl, two guys…"

"I am NOT going to be stuck in the middle if that's what you're thinking. Besides, who said you could be part of it."

"We both like him, why not?"

"Who knew you swung that way…"

"Do I have to explain that whole monologue from _Reciprocate_?"

"Please don't, that was really long. Either way, isn't that a more emotional love?"

"Physical comes with emotional."

"Right, right."

"Um, guys," Crona walked in on the discussing pair, towel over his wet hair wearing an oversized t-shirt and baggy pajama pants. "I'm done taking a shower…" Water was still dripping down his neck, wetting his t-shirt. Due to the large t-shirt, his collarbone was shone above the collar of his shirt, still glistening with water. His pajama pants hung low, his toes peeking from the bottom.

Kid and Maka stared at Crona.

Crona watched them back, but sensed that something bad was going to happen. He took a step back, "Is…this a bad time…?"

"You took a shower, right?" Maka glanced at Kid

"Of course I did." Kid glanced at Maka.

The two stood up, preparing themselves, taking off neckties, jackets, sweaters and such. They suddenly shook hands.

"It'll be a pleasure to be working with you."

"Likewise."

Ragnarok decided to add in one last comment before his partner's innocence disappeared. "You're fucked, Crona. Well, you will be."

_**(SE)**_

**What you think will happen in that last OMAKE…did. Sighs, and they were so young. **

**I first wrote this where both Kid and Maka were fighting over Crona…but…it wasn't really going anywhere. So I changed it to this, and I think it has more sentiment value than my last idea.**

**Threesomes are AWESOME...ly strange. **


End file.
